Radar Jammer
The Radar Jammer is an equipment item in Halo 3 that scrambles nearby players' motion sensors by creating a multitude of false dots on the radar of everyone within range.Gamerpro Magazine While it can create chaos for enemies, it also has the same effect on teammates. In campaign mode it is uncommon for one to be dropped by enemy Brutes. It is mostly used by Brute Stalkers to make them even harder to be found by their prey. It is no longer available in matchmaking as the Flare and the Radar Jammer had physics properties that allowed players to exploit the game unfairly. If under the effect of the Radar Jammer, it is possible to distinguish between the 'false enemies' and the real enemies on your radar. It can be seen that dots on the radar generated by the Jammer almost never stop moving, whereas real enemies tend to move more carefully and stop at points, the fake blips also seem to move faster and more "fluidly" than a normal person. An activated Radar Jammer can also be destroyed by weapons fire. The Radar Jammer is similar in appearance to the Power Drain and Flare, except for a red glow instead of blue or yellow one. Its symbol in the HUD is a dot with curved waves emitting from it. Multiplayer tactics *The Radar Jammer is best used in conjunction with the Active Camouflage power-up. When it is deployed, the enemy will be distracted enough that the player may be able to score a quick melee kill, or an assassination. *This type of equipment is both useful and detrimental to the user, allies, and opponents, since everyone's motion sensors are affected. The Radar Jammer should only be used if the player is in a position where he or she does not need to use his motion sensor to score a kill. *Watch out for opponents throwing Radar Jammers at you. If this happens, nothing annoys them more than shooting it immediately and making it explode in their faces. This is also useful in the Campaign against Brutes. If shot soon enough after having been deployed, it can damage or even kill the Brute that deployed it. *In CTF, using this together with the Flare can be useful. Have one player throw in the Radar Jammer, then have another throw in a Flare while looking in the direction of the Flag so you know which way to go. By the time your opponents can see again, they will notice their flag is gone. If Flares are unavailable, use an Active Camouflage instead. *Make sure you have your enemy in sight before you deploy the Radar Jammer; if you do not, the Radar Jammer will work against you as well, leaving you vulnerable. *It is especially useful when you are the sniper on your team. If you need to switch positions, just drop it and run. Trivia *The Radar Jammer lasts only 30 seconds before it self-destructs. *When the player deploys a Radar Jammer in Campaign mode, Brutes will sometimes become confused and look around distractedly. This clearly suggests that Brutes have some form of radar system similar to that of an Elite and Spartan II. *If the player is seen by a Brute or a Grunt when deploying the Radar Jammer, the Brutes may occasionally go berserk; Grunts will sometimes panic and run away. *Red radar "blips" generated by the Radar Jammer will move much faster on your motion sensor screen than those generated by an enemy. *Radar Jammers are pointless when playing with the Fog Skull or without radar in multiplayer. *The Radar Jammer has been removed from all matchmaking playlists due to the double jump that could be accomplished with it. *At first, the Radar Jammer appears to have an "effect radius"; in reality, anyone within the radius is instantly affected by its attribute (similar to the Regenerator, Power Drain, and Flare ). This is not completely true, as instead of an instant effect upon those within range, the Jammer creates "Ghosts" which fly around randomly, altering only the motion-trackers of those players within range. The effect moves with the Jammer, as witnessed by the position of the red blips relative to the Jammer. This is most noticeable on either Valhalla or Narrows, where by throwing the Radar Jammer into one of the Man Cannons, the red blips appear to fly in the same direction it was launched. *The blips created by the Jammer move in a fast, erratic way, similar to drones. *The Radar Jammer can be helpful in performing the Radar Jumping Glitch, which makes you appear to be double jumping. It is more effective than the infamous grenade jump. *Nathan Fillion, a voice actor in Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST and Halo: Reach, is known to insist via Xbox Live that he invented the Radar Jammer when people inquire about his Bungie Armor.Bungie Podcast, 7/7/09 Gallery File:Radar Jammer Activated.jpg|The Radar Jammer when activated File:Radar Jammer.png|A view through a Sniper Rifle's scope reveals Jumpack Brutes also carry Radar Jammers File:Radarjammerhud.svg|The Radar Jammer HUD icon. File:Radar Jammer in Action.jpg|A Radar Jammer extends its sides and glows brightly when activated. Appearances *''Halo 3'' Sources Category:Halo 3